Coming Home
by Angelhart79
Summary: Inuyasha plots a little revenge when he realizes the alone time with his wife he was expecting, is not going to happen. (one shot)


**Coming Home**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A short sweet post-manga/anime fic.

Inuyasha plots a little revenge when he realizes the alone time with his wife he was expecting, is not going to happen.

* * *

Inuyasha turned his head at the deep sigh from the monk.

"Well that was very disappointing."

The hanyou couldn't agree more. "Talk about a waste of time." The weight of the bag of rice on his left shoulder was hardly enough payment to cover a four-day trip to some village to exterminate two lousy weasel youkai.

The sun had already set when the village they called home came into sight. Once often a target of youkai, it was now one of the safest of all places to be. After they got rid of all of Naraku's 'leftovers', the village had rarely visits from demons anymore. And the ones that did made the mistake of coming too close, would find themselves against a demon slayer, a houshi, a hanyou and a miko. Needless to say, they didn't live long enough to cause any disturbance.

Inuyasha moved the bag of rice over to Miroku's shoulder.

"You sure you don't want half?" Miroku asked as he shifted the weight of it to a comfortable position.

"Nah, you need it more than we do. We still have left from last time."

"All right. Have a good night, my friend."

Inuyasha watched the monk turn left and disappear down the stairs off the hill, then followed the scent of freshly plucked herbs and the lovely fragrance of his spouse, to his own residence on the other side of the village.

Taking a short cut over the rooftops he reached their cabin quickly. There was dim lighting coming from the cracks of the window shutters and the bamboo mat hanging in the doorway. She must have felt his aura approaching, because the bamboo mat was suddenly pushed aside and she was in his arms faster than he could react.

She weighed almost nothing as he lifted her and held her up in his hands for a moment before he pulled her close. Somehow it was always a relieve to find her here. Those three years of separation still having an effect on him. That tiny speck of fear each time he journeyed home; that she wouldn't be there. That all that time with her had been just his imagination. So, holding her in his arms was like a new reunion. Over and over again.

He loved coming home.

"Missed me?" she asked him with a smile.

"No," he lied.

She pulled herself out of his embrace and looked at him with her arms folded across her chest. "Really?"

The grin on her face gave away that she knew he was just teasing her, but he found himself in a playful mood to play along and replied as serious as he could manage the tone of his voice.

"Really. Who's gonna miss your cooking, woman?"

"Well it seems someone is going to bed on an empty stomach."

Kagome winked and she turned her back at him. A golden opportunity. As she walked back to their home, he was quick in turning her around, lifting her up, and hosting her over his shoulder like the bag of rice he had been carrying earlier.

She gave a little shriek and he felt her fists pounding at his back. Completely harmless.

"Inuyasha, stop manhandling me." But the words were hardly something he could take seriously, because of her laughter. And the hand that was resting on her behind to support her, gave one of the cheeks a little squeeze.

Gods, she felt so good. He could feel her breasts pressing against his back and her rear he was cupping was giving him delightful ideas. Who needed food in the night when there were other pleasures to enjoy.

He pushed the door mat aside and after entering the house he lowered her slowly to her feet. With her toes hardly touching the wood she pulled on his bangs to lower his face and pressed her mouth against his. The kiss told him how much she had missed him and he answered in the same way, for he'd always miss her. Probably even more than she missed him.

He took hold of her face to intensify the kiss they shared and only stopped because she needed to breathe. He loved seeing her breathless like that. Her chest heaving and her pupils dilated. The alteration in her scent telling him that she was eager for a repetition of that. And he was just about to kiss her again, his hands already moving toward her hakui, ready to pull the fabric out of her red hakama, when his eyes fell upon the figure that was lying on the futon.

Four days. Four fucking days and two stupid weasel demons and now he couldn't get any alone time with his wife. It took all his self-control and the thought about her scolding him, for not stamping towards the futon, snatching the kitsune from it, and kicking him out.

It was her voice that even emphasized the little hell he suddenly found himself stuck in.

She had turned her head to look into the direction he was looking. "He looks so adorable when he sleeps, don't you think?"

He looked at her face which was turned to the scenery of the tiny fox demon sleeping soundly. Inuyasha was thinking a lot of things, but not any had to do with how adorable Shippo might be looking.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts at the warm and gentle brush of her hand against his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're back home safe, Inuyasha. Let's get to bed, shall we?"

The feel of her touch lingered on his face as she turned her back to him to dress herself for the night. Although he would be torturing himself he couldn't look away when she undressed. She had adapted fully to this world and her new life in these two years after their reunion. She was not wearing her modern underclothes anymore and as she took off her hakama and the hakui slid off her shoulders next, there was nothing but skin in his view. Though her back was turned to him he could still envision the curves of her chest. That small scar just above her right breast. One that he had scolded her for when she had faced a youkai alone, without calling for his help. The scar her price to pay for still being somewhat ignorant then. That sometimes things aren't always as it seems. That not all in her eyes cute looking creatures were harmless. And that not all dangerous youkai were large and ugly.

Damn. He bit his lip thinking about that moment he had found her. He had followed the scent of her blood the moment he had smelled it in the air. Afraid he had lost her!

She had managed to kill it, but watching her bleed had made him seething with rage.

Now it was healed and it resembled hardly anything life threatening. Yet it was a constant reminder of how fragile she was. She could act as tough as she wanted, but she was still human. She should not do stupid things and just allow him to protect her. Always.

He sighed as the fabric of her sleeping yukata covered her. He tilted his head just in time to watch the delicate cloth fall over the lovely curves of her rear. He smirked when his eyes caught that other scar. Hardly visible to the eye, hardly the size that it could be even called a scar. But it was a change in her skin. A little more red, not as smooth as the rest. Just a dot the size of one of his claws.

Looking at his left hand he still knew exactly which finger had been the guilty one. That night, that hot amazing night, he had discovered the pleasure of her riding him. Of being submissive for once and allowing her to have her way with him. Lost in the rapture the hand on her rear had been holding her so tightly. And he had been careless, not noticing how one of his claws had dug itself into her flesh. And she, lost in her own orgasm had not felt it either. Not until in the glow of the aftermath had either of them noticed that injury on her. Not until he withdrew his hand and had noticed the redness that was her blood.

Careless scratches like that were maybe unavoidable when laying with one of the demon kind. But after they had passed that awkward begin stage of their intimate relationship, he still wasn't happy to see her getting hurt. Even if it was in the throes of pleasure.

She had not been angry. Not at all. Not even when she realized it would become a scar. She even joked that she was bearing his mark now. And eventually, when he could surpass that feeling of guilt, he was able to joke about it too. Like when she would be acting foolish, he tended to remind her that he had marked her and therefore she was his. And his alone.

And he loved it when she was playful and returned his comment with words that she was forgetful and he should remind her of it once and a while.

But this was not one of these playful moments. Damn it to hell.

Her skin now taken from his view by the white yukuta he eyed the kitsune on the bed once more.

Damn that little runt.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

She was suddenly standing in front of him. He had to refrain from kissing those nearly pouting lips; it would only ignite that fire within him more.

He moved his right hand through her hair lovingly and pressed a kiss on her forehead instead of her alluring mouth. "Yeah," he sighed as a defeated man. "I'm coming to bed."

He watched her blow out the few candles she had lit to await for his arrival. She rarely slept when she expected him to come home. After removing the fire rat and a quick wash of his feet with the water from the bucket in the corner, he joined her in the bed. Moving her hair to the side he rested his chin on her left shoulder. The little kitsune was stirring at the presence at two other bodies in the bed with him, but then Kagome's soothing voice lulled him back to sleep within seconds.

Inuyasha waited until he could hear the steady breathing of the little tyke that was lying in front of her, indicating the infant kitsune was fast asleep. Luckily the kid wasn't a light sleeper. He knew by the change in Kagome's breathing she was about to fall asleep as well. Her body nicely spooned against his own, she was completely relaxed. Inuyasha was wide awake however. It seemed that everything she did, even if it was nothing, was only getting him more aroused. His pelvis pressed against her behind, her scent he breathed with each intake of oxygen.

He placed his left hand on her hip to press her even closer to him and she was moaning softly when he nibbled her shoulder.

"I missed you, Inuyasha," she whispered. Then she pushed away his hand when it started to wonder from her knee to her hip and up underneath the yukata. "But… Shippo."

He moved his lips to the shell of her ear. "This is not the welcome I was hoping for."

She giggled and pressed herself more against his hips. "I can tell."

He replied with a forward thrust. It did nothing much to relief him, as a matter of fact it only enticed him more. He was about to dry hump his wife.

"Do you know what I would do to you if the little runt wasn't here right now?" he asked her in a whisper.

He felt her shiver due to his hot breath against her.

"I can guess," she replied.

"Can you? Can you really?" He ground his hips against her to take the edge off. It was so logical of her to take in Shippo and to let the kitsune live in their house. The kid was practically her son. But it just wasn't fair. Real demons did age more slowly. Shippo would still be a kid for a couple of years, so, she could mother him for a long time. Why did he have to be here now?

Inuyasha released a soft growl in frustration which evoked another giggle from her. So, she found this humorous, did she? She wasn't the one who would be waking up with sore and blue balls in the morning. Then again…

An idea formed in his head, one that was actually unlike him to think of. He, however, blamed it on his perverse houshi friend and the fact of him maturing over the years and his sensitivity for the pheromones of his wife. Or the fact that he was just plain horny. Or whatever.

He wasn't unknown with tit-for-tat actions, but he was rather unfamiliar with the scheme that he was thinking of now. He thought it best to use his desire as a base and start from there. Hopefully his imagination would fill in the blanks.

He used his arm for leverage, making sure his mouth was directly hovering over to the orifice of her ear. When she stirred at the feel of his breath against it, he knew he had her attention.

"You know," he started, keeping his voice in a whisper, "I would continue where you stopped me just a few minutes ago. I would caress over your hip to that little scar, because I know it always turns you on."

She was trying hard not to laugh out loud. He could feel her shuddering against him in silent laughter, because she was smart enough to figure out where he would be going with this. That she didn't shush him, meant that she was, however, intrigued.

"I would…" and he thought of all the possibilities and what he actually would do when they would be alone. "I would… slide my hand over your side and you would cringe, because it tickles. And then I would move to your stomach and up." He licked his lips as he could imagine her nipples hardening in anticipation. How he would like to take one into his mouth and roll it with his tongue. Or gently rake over it with one of his fangs. He knew it would make her writhe and voice out his name with such longing it would harden him in an instant.

Feeling a little feral he could picture himself ripping the fabric that covered her apart. "I would use my claws to rip this yukata to shreds."

She turned her head, her expression told him she was trying to read him if he was actually serious or not.

"No, you wouldn't," she then mocked him.

He brought his mouth close to her lips. "You bet ya I would." And to emphasize how serious he was, he brought is left hand into view and stretched his index just before he moved the sharp claw over her upper left arm. As it came in touch with the fabric there was the sound of ripping. Carefully, not wanting to cut her skin, he moved the finger down to her elbow. But before he could reach it, her hand slapped his away.

Kagome tugged onto the sleeve to examine the damage and her eyes scolded him when she noticed the gaping hole. "Inuyasha." The tone in her voice was as harsh as she could possible manage without risking to wake up Shippo. Inuyasha shrugged indifferently.

Her head turned away from him and it was obvious her intention was to ignore him now. Well, he was not going to make _that_ easy for her.

He leaned over her again and brought his mouth back to her ear. "Without that thing covering you, your skin would be exposed to the chill of the night. I would wait until your nipples are hard as pebbles and then I would kiss one and suck it into my mouth. _Hard_."

There was a change in the rhythm of her heartbeat and he could swear he could hear her breathing stagger as he emphasized that last word.

So much for ignoring him.

He could actually feel her skin radiating a different heat as he lay next to her. The warmth that was the effect of excitement.

"I love it when you cry out when I do that." And his ears twitched as he recalled her sweet voice in that moment. If only if it weren't for that damn kitsune in their bed. "It really turns me on."

She stirred and in the movement, he could pick up that lovely scent of her arousal. He breathed in deeply and as every raw, primal cell in his body responded to that and he couldn't resist to nip the shell of her ear with his fangs.

She gasped, the action immediately resulting in her clasping her hands against her mouth and both of them holding in their breaths. Inuyasha leaned more over her and focused all his attention on to the little tyke. But the kid was sound asleep.

Both of them relaxed.

"I would twist the other one between my fingers and then switch. Then I would move lower, over your stomach down. I would dip my tongue inside your belly button-" He knew that alone would nearly take her over the edge. By the way she moved he knew her muscles of her abdomen were already tightening as she was imagining him doing that for real.

By now her scent would be driving him crazy, it would be tenfold of what he could smell now. "Then down… Down…"

He clenched his teeth as he felt his body shudder. "F-fuck…" He pressed his forehead against her back and panted as he felt the result of the unusual foreplay coating the inside of his hakama.

So much for blue balls in the morning.

If he hadn't been recovering from his little death, he would have laughed when after a long silence there was a soft: "and…?" from Kagome.

He smirked, rolling over onto his other side. "Nothing," he replied dryly. "Since the kid is here, _nothing_ is going to happen."

He almost felt sorry for her when he heard her frustrated sigh that almost sounded like a growl. She then harshly pulled on the sheets, leaving him with barely nothing for coverage. Well, he didn't care, he was used to sleeping without blankets covering him, anyway.

He snickered and mumbled softly: "Good night."

There was no reply.

* * *

He had been awake for quite a while. Pretending to sleep throughout the early morning routine of his spouse. She was obviously still somewhat pissed off, for she didn't even wake him up for breakfast. Luckily his stomach didn't betray his awakened state, for the scent of food hitting his nose was most appealing.

It was when Shippo left to play with the houshi's kids that he realized she already knew he had been awake for quite some time.

"That was so cruel what you did to me last night."

He knew he was grinning and worked on a straight face before he turned onto his back. She was facing him, her arms in front of her chest, looking rather cross.

"I was cruel? I come here only to find another male in my bed. Our bed." He sat up and reached out to her. Taking hold of one arm he pulled her down. She gave a surprised shriek and fell on top of him.

Kagome moved to a sitting position and as she straddled him she gave him a punch against his chest. "Don't be so melodramatic, Inuyasha. He is just a child."

"He's a pain in the ass. That's what he is."

"All right, what did you expect of me to do? Drop him off at Sango's?"

Inuyasha raised himself somewhat from the futon, forcing Kagome to scoot back a bit. " _Yes_. She already has three kids and is about to give birth to a fourth. The houshi is not getting any at the moment anyway. It wouldn't ruin anything for him."

She laughed. "O my god, Inuyasha. Those three years of hanging around with Miroku really rubbed off on you."

Taking hold of her hips he pushed his pelvis up. She was perfectly positioned above his groin and it provided the best opportunity. Grinning slyly, he grinded against her.

"You have no idea."

There it was. That sultry look he wanted to see. And she pushed herself against him so nicely that he loosened his hold on her, so she could rotate her hips in an answer to his movement. Because of what happened last night, he knew she would be frisky in the morning. Hell, he had been counting on it. Foreplay be damned. The night would offer them privacy, making out during the day, was always a bit risky. Time was short.

He slid his right hand in her hakama and down. In reaction, she pushed herself hard against him which drew out a moan from his mouth. He was pleased to feel those coarse curly hairs already being damp. And as he slid his fingers carefully through her folds, slowly up and down, her body followed his hand. He had guessed right. She was just as horny now as he had been yesterday.

Her hands had taken a firm grip on his hadagi. Her fingers clutching the fabric tightly and pulling on it. He groaned when he felt her hands sliding underneath and on his bare chest. Her blunt nails scratching his skin from his chest to his stomach. Within seconds he was ready to go.

Deftly he first worked on the strings of her hakama, pulling them loose. When he was about to do something about his own restriction, she beat him to it. Her hands moving into the folds of his crotch and pulling on the fundoshi strings, untying them on one side. Then he was in her hands as she guided his erection to the folds and out.

"Fuck, Kagome," he breathed.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she sang innocently.

He hissed sharply when she tugged on him, hard enough that it almost hurt. Almost.

"Ah… Kagome- Come… o-ooon." He knew she enjoyed this, him being so hopeless. And he had to be honest, this was way better than her 'sitting' him. "Put it in," he pleaded.

"I don't think you deserve that," she teased, "not after leaving me hanging last night."

His eyes widened when he noticed one of her hands disappearing into her hakama, moisture visible when she took it out again. And he almost lost it when he felt it being applied to his erection. The lubrication aiding her hands in better and more pleasant friction.

"S-stop it," he hissed angrily, but she was out for revenge, her fingers milking him ever so sweetly.

He growled.

"Stop."

This time she stopped and released him.

He had felt it the minute the growl rumbled from deep within his chest and he could see it in her eyes. The little shock of him losing control. He could tell by the expression on her face that there were markings on his.

He took advantage of the moment and took hold of her hips. With one hand, he helped the alignment and then trust upward as he pulled her down. As he was engulfed by her warmth he fought for control again, pushing back the demon that had wanted to come out.

Her hands stroking his face, brought him slowly back to reality and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't tease me like that, woman."

She grinned and rolled her hips. "I guess, I'll get back at you on your human night, then."

He laughed.

Her hands pulled her hakui free and he watched her pulling it over her shoulders and off. He licked his lips in the sight and sat up, pulling her against him. Her hands moved to the furry triangles on top of his head, stroking them in the same rhythm as she rode him. Her moans music to his sensitive ears as he paid homage to her breasts, like he had promised her last night. And she indeed cried out and the sound was enough to make him come. He moved his hand in between them to stroke her, eliciting another cry from her sweet mouth as she came too.

Inuyasha fell back onto the futon with Kagome lying on top of his chest. She turned her head towards the bamboo mat as if any minute now, she expected someone to bash in. Probably still somewhat worried that one of the townsfolk would come to her aid, because her half demon husband had gone completely mad and predatory on her.

The doormat remained unmoving.

Kagome moved off him and he folded his arms behind his head as he enjoyed the view of his wife rearranging her clothes. When she moved her fingers through her hair to straighten out the tangled mess he had made, she turned to face him. Her eyes sparkled as she gave him playful smile.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha."

Watching the bamboo mat fall back into place after she went outside he muttered with a grin: "Yeah."

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: It has been a long while since I wrote InuKag. I sure had a lot of fun writing this.

Thank you all for the +1K followers on tumblr!  
And Happy Valentine's day everyone ^^


End file.
